1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more specifically, to a vacuum cleaner having a power cable and electrical wiring array.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of a control cable and/or wiring arrangement extending from the hand grip area of a cleaner to the motor or drive mounted in or closely adjacent to the nozzle of the cleaner are well known. In these cleaners, either or both the control cable and motor wiring have been led down the cleaner handle, led down within the cleaner hard bag, led down just outside a cleaner hard bag portion or even disposed within ducting for the cleaner. All of these arrangements suffer some disadvantage either from wanting a secure mounting or an easy or simplified attachment to the cleaner.
Since the use of an upwardly extending upper fill duct in a vacuum cleaner provides an obvious advantage from the standpoint of effective dirt bag filling and is also old and well known and desirable, it would seem that it might advantageously serve a secondary function, that of providing for the attachment and mounting of a control cable and/or cleaner motor wire on its external surface as these elements extend upwardly towards a cleaner hand grip, above their attachment to the lower disposed cleaner motor.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to utilize a vacuum cleaner suction air duct as a mounting means for a control cable.
It is an additional object of the invention to utilize a vacuum cleaner suction air duct as a mounting means for an electric wire for such cleaner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an upper fill duct whose outer surface is used as an attachment and mounting means for a control cable and a cleaner motor wire.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide an arcuate guide means for the control cable below an upper fill duct to ease its transition for drive connection adjacent the motor housing.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide an improved mounting and attachment means for a control cable and/or electric wire for a vacuum cleaner.